projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fog
|TrueType=Lore |TypeFormat=Lore |Subtype= |Rarity=uncommon |Description=A tale of horror. |SellsToMerchantPrice=15 |MerchantSellsToYouPrice=|DropsFrom= |SubType = |Author = Unknown}} Source * Pirate Elite Bounty Hunter Author Unknown Text The Fog Entry 1 I don't pretend to understand much. Life passes you by in the blink of an eye and there you are, left standing on the shore wondering where it all went. But in my tears I feel that I've gained at least some knowledge, some insight into this world I call home. I've spent decades sailing around with various crews, exploring different places, and working countless odd jobs here and there. During all these centures, there's really only one thing I can come away with for sure. I am terrified at what beyond the sea. Entry 2 You might think me paranoid in my old age. And well, perhaps you'd be right. But do not be fooled. It is not paranoia that breeds my fear and concern for what waits out there. It is the events that have unfolded before my very eyes. The realities, no matter how far fetched, that I've come face to face with. I've seen things. Indescribable things. Things that you wouldn't believe even if I told you. All of these experiences have made me vary in my travels. Made me afraid to step foot in the shadows. Unfortunately my last crew did not share the same concerns. Entry 3 We had set sail for an island north of the Dry Rum Port (a despicable place full of the most vile pirates I've ever met). The island we were headed towards was rumored to be a particularly rewarding place for poachers such as myself. We heard of many rare game and wildlife that roamed the island, hides of which merchants would pay a good price for. When we arrived on the shore of the isle I knew that something felt...wrong. I don't really know how to explain it. It just felt as though we should not be there. I knew better than the argue with our leader though and so I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't long before dusk when we first headed into the jungle. I knew that it would likely get dark and fear began to work its way through my veins. The last thing I wanted was to get caught in this god forsaken place after sunset. Nevertheless, the crew kept pushing forward and I tagged along. Every so often I would cut an X shape into a tree, so that we could find our way back should we get lost. Or so I had hoped. Entry 4 I'm not sure how long we had been traveling into the jungle, but before we knew it night had fallen. The trees and foliage were to thick that it was difficult to tell when it got dark, since the sun was mostly blotted out anyways. Once we realized it was dark and getting too difficult to see, we lit our torches and decided to make our way back to the shore. This proved to not be so easy. As the light from our torches burned into the dark, I noticed a strange fog surrounding us. It was to thick that you couldn't see past the length of your arm. I quickly remembered the X's I marked in the trees! Could they still be seen? Panicking, I looked around at all the trees I could find, and to my horror saw no x's. I had already found myself dismayed, now I was terrified. Entry 5 Once we realized we were lost and had no way of finding our way back, fear began to set in. The other crew started to panic and just when I though things could get no worse, we heard the most awful sound ever to have fallen upon my ears. The sound erupted through the forest but I could make no point of origin. It sounded like a huge beast was tearing through the trees, casting them aside like toothpicks. I couldn't make no sense of what was happening but I knew I had to get out of there. The problem was, I could see The sound grew louder and I realized it was heading this way. I looked behind me and saw my crewmate, Everett staring at me with wide eyes. I could barely make him out through the fog but he appeared to be reaching his hand out to me. Before I could make contact with him, his bode twisted in an impossibly contorted position and was sucked into the fog with a horrendous speed. I heard him scream out but his voice faded quickly into the void. It was time to leave. Entry 6 With haste I picked a direction and ran as fast as I could. All I could hear behind me were the agonizing screams of the crew and the roar of whatever beast devoured them. With each step farther into the forest, I could hear a thud drumming in my ears, not knowing if it was my feet smacking the ground of my heart beating in my chest. I ran for what felt like hours with the sound of the best ever so slowly getting farther away. Finally the fog seemed to thin and I started to catch a glimpse of moonlight. The treetops were less thick and I could see farther ahead. I then heard the most calming sound I could have possibly encountered. The sound of the sea. Entry 7 Without hesitation I quickly looked around for our boat. To my relief I saw it not far from where I was. When I finally made my way to it, I quickly hopped on board and started preparing the sails. I begang to feel quilty and wonder if I should wait on anyone else from the crew, but fear to the best of me. This was every man for himself. With the sails up and me at the helm, I headed for horizon, aiming to put as much distance between me and this island as possible. Entry 8 It's been a few years now since that event. A day doesn't go by that I'm not troubled with guilt and curiosity about the events that unfolded. I thought that maybe writing everything down would help me deal with my demons and finally put them to rest. So that's really what this is. It's my attempt to learn how to cope with what I've done. Should anyone ever read this, I hope that you can understand my decisions and why I did what I did. Nevertheless, I do not wish these horrors on anyone. If ever in your travels you find yourself lost in the fog, run. Trivia * The page where Entry 5 starts, brutally ends with no logical continuence in the next page. Like if a page was torn out of the book. * The book talks about a huge beast that is currently unknown in the game (maybe just not discovered yet). Gallery Thefog1.jpg|Entry 1 and 2 Thefog2.jpg|Entry 3 and 4 Thefog3.jpg|Entry 5 and 6 Thefog4.jpg|Entry 7 and 8 Category:Books Category:Lore